Listen
by FoxKid1302
Summary: April caught Raph and Casey doing something. Warning: language, suggestive of sexual theme.


It was a long day at the shop, and April was totally spent. She had planned to close Second Time Around early, but a persistent customer kept examining nearly every nook and cranny in her store, so by the time she could turn off the light, it was already 10PM. Walking up to her apartment upstair, she heard some faint noise, along with Casey's voice. Her husband must have spent another night with his best buddy again and decided not to use the front door. Didn't matter, she was too tired to care. All she needed now is a nice, warm shower. Then she could cuddle up with Casey on their bed. If he knew what's best for him, he better not reek of beer when she hugged him.

Passing their bedroom to make her way to the shower, she definitely made out her husband's voice, along with the Brooklyn accent of Raphael. She would make it all the way if what she heard next didn't freeze her in place:

- ... Aaah... Raph...

Her ears must have expanded twice their size, for she picked up something quite... unusual.

- ... Damn Case, stop squirming...

The intention for a shower was completely forgotten in April's mind. Instantly, she crept as close as possible to their bedroom door, strained her ear to hear what's going on inside.

- ... Can't be done, man. Yer too small. - Raph's huffed, sounded utter defeated.

- Hey, it's not my fault my hole's tiny. - Casey hissed - Are ya gonna leave a pal hanging like this?

- Geez, ya can always ask April later. This ain't my job.

- She's exhausted. Please, I can't stand it any longer. - Casey sounded desperate.

- ... Fine. Ya owe me big time for this.

And then there's the shuffling sound on the bed, on _their_ bed. Soon the sound of Casey's humming pierced the wooden door, penetrated April's ear and dug a hole in her heart. Casey and Raph... her husband, with him... on THEIR bed. She all but bit her lip at the next sound from the other side:

- I'm in, Case. I ain't hurting ya, am I?

- No... Raph... keep going. Ya almost there.

- ...

- ... Aaah... Aaah ... Raph...

- ... There. How do ya feel?

- ... Awesome, man. Now start moving, will ya?

Blood rushed to April's head as the offensive sound started hammering in. Raph's ragged breath, along with the moan of her husband kept drilling her eardrum.

- ... Aaaah... Oooh yeah, Raph... Damn, that's the spot...

- ... Shit, Case. Stop moaning like a girl, will ya?

- ... Can't help it, man... Feels so good in here...

Suddenly April realize there's wetness on her redden cheeks. Couldn't stand to hear more of those sound of betrayal, she quickly wiped her tear and made her way to the phone. Her shaking fingers pressed the number with all the force she could muster. Her husband... her friend... the men she trusted with her life... And they're doing it right on the bed she shared with Casey EVERY night, knowing she was right below them just a few minutes ago. How could they do this to her?

- Hello?

April gasped at the voice of Leonardo. She didn't realize she's been standing there like a fool.

- ... H-hi Leo. - Broken voice dripped out of her unconsciously.

- April, what's wrong?

- I... I... Everything's wrong, Leonardo. Do you know where Raphael is? - Wiping her tear again, April suddenly found her voice remarkably calm.

- He told me he'll be hanging out with Casey tonight. Did something happen?

The panic tone in the blue clad turtle's voice almost made her regret what she's going to say next... almost.

- Well they are with each other alright. They're in the bedroom right now.

- Phew! You scared me for a second there, April. - Leo exhaled in relief - I thought they went out playing vigilante again... Wait! They didn't just do that, did they?

- Oh not at all, Leonardo - April herself was surprised as how venomous she sounded - Do you have any idea what your brother and my husband are doing right now?

- ... What... are they doing? - Leo slowly asked, as if afraid of the answer. How cute?

- They're in _our_ bedroom, on _our_ bed, with your brother fucking the light out of my husband - She gritted her teeth, spitting everything out with every ounce of disgust she felt.

The other end of the line fell into a dead silence. April could almost visualize the shock sinking in on the blue clad turtle's face.

- Wh-why didn't you stop them?

- Really, Leonardo? I should just walk in there to see with my own eye that they're naked with that brother of yours up inside my husband? No! - April felt a shudder ran down her spine with the mental image - Let me make this perfectly clear to you. You, along with your sicko of a brother, stay away from me and my husband for the rest of your lives!

With that, she slammed the phone down. Just at that moment, Casey walked out from the room:

- Oh hey babe! Ya finished kinda late, didn't ya? How was the shop?

- ... Casey Jones. Let's have a talk, shall we?

April called him by his full name. Not a good sign...

:::

Raph entered the lair seeing Leo at the sofa, eye looking directly in front. He knew he was late, but the expression on Leo's face told him that there's something much worse going on.

- April just called to tell me you "hang out" with Casey tonight - Leo stated, his voice flat.

- Wasn't that what I told ya? - Raph arched an eye-brow. What's with him all of a sudden?

- You did, Raphael - Leo went on - She also told me what you two just did.

- ... Oh, that - Raph said after a moment recalling. She must have heard them. The guy was so loud after all.

- That's it? - Leo turned to face his brother for the first time - That's all you have to say for yourself?

- What? April does that ta the nutcase all the time, don't she?

- Huh? - Leo's eye widened in disbelief. She did WHAT to her husband?

- It just happened that she's busy tonight and the guy had ta ask me ta help with it. No big deal.

Leo's jaw dropped somewhere in Raph's mid-sentence, but he didn't realize it.

- Raph, how could you do that? - He asked slowly.

- It wasn't easy bro. Human's hole is way smaller. I did it for master Splinter once so I thought it'd be the same, but...

- RAPHAEL!

Before either of them could register, Leo already lunged for his brother, slamming them both against the wall. All restrains of Leo's emotion shattered at what Raph just said.

- How DARE you? That's our FATHER! - Leo screamed.

- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YA? - Raph immediately wrenched himself free - Don does that for him all the time, but he was out and sensei was itching, what do ya expect me ta do?

- WHAT? EVEN DON?

Leo felt earth crumbling beneath him, leaving him staggering away from Raph. His brothers... with their father...

- What is going on here?

Leo spun to see master Splinter at his shoji. Their father, the one who raised them all... with Raph and Donnie...

- Your brother is indeed late, Leonardo, but that is not the reason for you to lose your temper like that.

- But... but he... you... - Leo stuttered, couldn't even form proper word.

- And Raphael - He turned to his brother, as if NOTHING AT ALL happened - Is something the matter?

- I dunno. Leo suddenly went nuts on me. All I did tonight was hanging out with Casey and help him with his itching ear.

Leo was about to roar again when something hit him, as if someone hit the Pause button on life itself. Everything in Leo's vision came to a complete stand still. Raph was doing WHAT with Casey?

- Ah, it is similar to the time you helped me removing the wax in my ears while Donatello was occupied, is it not? - Splinter spoke after realizing what they were talking about.

Raph gave sensei a curt nod before registering what just came to Leo's mind, making him turn to face his brother. Oh hell no, he didn't think they were...

- I believe there is a misunderstanding here, my sons. I shall leave the explanation to you then. And... do it calmly, if you please.

With that, the old rat retreated back to his realm, leaving a shocked Raphael and a flabbergasted Leonardo behind. Raph slowly scowled, crossing his arms:

- So.. ya were saying something?

- I... Raph... I...

- What? Klunk got yer tongue? - A smirk started to make its way to Raph's lips, but he held back. The fury of being misjudged still swollen inside him.

- When you're with Casey... when you're with sensei... you were...

- Picking their ear wax. And ya thought we were doing 'something else', didn't ya? How sick was that?

- So... What April heard outside the door was...

- Aw nuts! - Raph slapped a hand over his face - Casey and his dumb moaning. When I got inside his ears he started whining like a damn whore. That's probably what she heard.

- Raph, I am so sorry...

- Ain't gonna cut it, Fearless - Raph turned away toward his room - Ya'l do my chores for a month. And ya better call April and start explaining.

Just at that, the shell cell in Leo's belt rang. He picked up to hear a breathless, hyper April on the other side, spilling out apology.

- Oh my God, Leo I'm so sorry for what I just said - Everything jumbled up through her mouth - Case told me everything, and I am so sorry. Is Raph there? Oh I don't even know how I can face him now.

- It's okay, April. Raph just told me everything as well. A 'sorry' would be a good start.

Looked like Casey managed to get through to her as well... One ear pressing against the phone, Leo's other ear caught Raph's mutter as he ascended the stairs:

- Yer lucky we don't have earholes, or I'll make ya moan even louder than that caveman...


End file.
